heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Grimmel the Grisly
|Likes = Power, capturing and killing dragons, getting his way, himself, revenge, winning |Dislikes = Losing, failing, not getting his way, Ruffnut's annoyance |imagewidth = }} Grimmel the Grisly is a ruthless dragon hunter, who believes that dragons should be extinct, and the main antagonist of How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. He is hired by the Warlords to capture and bring them Toothless, as Grimmel is famous for slaying Night Furies and bringing their kind to near-extinction. Appearance Grimmel is a tall and very lean man with gray hair, pale skin and brown eyes. He wears rusted armor, brown pants, greyish-brown boots, and a hooded jacket. Personality Grimmel is a seasoned dragon hunter who lives for the thrill of the chase, hunt and anticipates every course of action that his prey will take. He is cunning, patient, determined, and waits for the right moment to strike. As well as being ruthless and willing to do absolutely anything to get what he wants. Grimmel holds great prejudice towards dragons and is of firm belief that they must be either imprisoned or eliminated. Any alternate ideas that involve coexistence are unacceptable to him, as he believes that dragons and humans simply cannot live together and that humans are superior to dragons. He also seems to be quite arrogant due to his intelligence. Powers and Abilities Grimmel possesses no special or magical abilities, making him a normal, everyday human man. The Dragon hunter is, however, a highly skilled and experienced hunter who knew how to track down his prey and anticipate their actions. The most infamous example of his hunting skills is the fact that he hunted the Night Fury dragons to the brink of extinction. He has managed to successfully drug six Deathgrippers and trained them to become vicious killers that obey his every command. He trained them through unknown ways to answer to his whistles. Grimmel was also able to ride the Light Fury without any difficulties after drugging her with Deathgripper venom, until he is knocked off her back by Hiccup. As well as having a talent in creating devices that would help him in his hunting expeditions. He was able to create devices that are oriented with Deathgripper venom such as his crossbow and collars that he would use on his dragons. It was also possible that Grimmel creates his airship to help him travel to various locations. Weapons Grimmel wields a crossbow, that shoots tranquiliser darts that are willed with Deathgripper venom to knockout dragons. Similar to Drago's view for when it comes to the use of dragons, Grimmel treats his six obedient drugged Deathgrippers weapons, that fight and defend for their master and endlessly supply him with the venom he distracts from them for his own dragon controlling or hunting purposes. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Being the best friend of his ultimate prize, Hiccup will likely become a bane to Grimmel’s great hunt. Grimmel also threatens to destroying everything Hiccup loves. Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Toothless Grimmel is the dragon hunter that built his fame on the killing of Toothless' kind, until he became the last Night Fury in the world. While living on Berk and serving as Hiccup's dragon companion and best friend had kept Toothless safe and sheltered from the seasonal dragon hunter, Grimmel's hunt for him began when the Warlords hired him to capture the Alpha dragon for them, alive, as well as to kill his rider. Grimmel's hunt for Night Furies had allowed him to gain the knowledge that Furies mate for life, even if that said Fury is of a sub-species, like Light Furies. Which is why he released a caught, and had failed to be recused, Light Fury to serve as the unknowing bait to lure his pry to him. Light Fury Knowing that Furies mate for life, Grimmel releases the caged Light Fury so she could serve as the unknowing bait in his schema to capture the last known Night Fury. After she was recaptured, Grimmel drugs her with Deathgripper venom so he could ride, as well as control the Light Fury with "obedience" for his "sky battle" with Hiccup and Toothless. During their battle Hiccup kicks Grimmel off of the Light Fury's back and freed her from his control, and not long after she saved Toothless and brought him to the safety of land the she fury went back to save Hiccup, while falling dragon hunter is left for dead. In some darker versions that fans have done on the third film, Grimmel is the Light Fury's rider and have the white scaled dragon loyal to him. As he orders his she dragon to bait Toothless, which leads to her falling in love with the Night Fury and betrays her former owner to protect Toothless from him. Pitch Black Similar to the task that the Warlords hired Grimmel for, Pitch would seek the dragon hunter out, after hearing word of his Night Fury hunting and killing legacy, in hopes that he'll be able to help him and his allies in getting rid of both Hiccup and Toothless, as well as the rest of the Big Four. Since Grimmel's reasons for double crossing the Warlords was due to them wanting Toothless alive for themselves while he wishes to kill last known Night Fury to escape his life mission hunt for so long, Grimmel would possibly remain loyal to Pitch as long he agrees, as well as promises to allow the Night Fury Killer to finish off Toothless himself. There is also a chance that Pitch would seek out Grimmel for the venom he extracts from his Deathgrippers and uses to control them and other dragons, as well as to tranquilize his pry, as there is a possibility that Grimmel has chemically modified the venom for his hunting and controlling means; encase the venom has the same controlling affects on people. Like Grimmel and his use of the purple colored venom, Pitch has darkened some of Sandy's acquired dreamsand to create both his army of fear feeding Nightmares and the black nightmare sand that they are made from. Ruffnut Thorston Stoick the Vast Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Dragon Trainers Category:Archers Category:Hunters Category:Poachers Category:Deceased Category:Secondary Characters Category:Animated Characters